Grissom's Little Angel and The IQ Test
by Theory G
Summary: These are a few short stories from the stories I'm telling about Andy, Sara and Grissom. In these stories, Andy does an I.Q. test and Grissom takes good on his promise.


Grissom and his little Angel

I hadn't left the lab in the greatest mood ever, but the case we had worked….it just made me sick.

I guess I could be thankful that my father never did that to me, but he had abused me. That man had abused his own two daughters, one of them coming from his oldest.

I shut the door behind me with a loud thud and threw my keys onto the counter. I looked into the fridge for a coke or something. Something that would just cool me down so when I picked up Andy I wouldn't be in a pissed off mood.

I tried to control myself, but it was hard. I couldn't help but get that little girls face out of my head. She had been so innocent and carefree. Beautiful too and yet her own father couldn't get enough from her, technical, grandmother. He had to take it out on a little girl, someone who had done nothing to make him upset.

I sighed, setting down the coke. This wasn't going to help.

_Maybe if you took a quick nap, Sara. That might do the trick._ I thought to myself. I nodded in agreement with my thought. A quick nap, then I would get Andy and make sure, even if she couldn't understand me, that she knew how much I loved her. How much I would take care of her and make sure that nothing bad would ever happen to her.

I walked past the living room and into the hall. I stopped in the middle of it, looking at the slightly closed door to Andy's room. I could have sworn that I had had that open when I dropped her off at her daycare.

I heard creaking coming from her room and I immediately pulled out my gun and slowly walked to her room. I glued my back against the wall, walking as quietly as I could. I took a peek inside when I came to the door and saw a familiar pair of shoes coming from the angle where I had put the chair I used to rock Andy to sleep in.

I put my gun behind my back, took a step in and smiled at the peaceful scene.

Grissom was asleep in the chair with Andy's head on his shoulder, her little fist on his cheek. Both of their eyes were closed peacefully. The creaking that had come from in here must have been Grissom's shifting in the chair.

I walked in and took a light blanket from Andy's crib and placed it over the two of them. Grissom changed his head position just as Andy. Now his head was far away from Andy and his neck was exposed so Andy's little head had fallen into his neck and her curls had fallen into her eyes.

I sighed in amazement.

He was keeping his promise. We had only been in Vegas for a few weeks and he had already started to keep his promise. I knew there was a reason I had felt the way I did in San Francisco when he was there.

But if we only knew why he was here, with his little girl in his arms, the little girl that came from me as well as him. If only we knew what happened that night.

I walked out of the room, closing the door behind me.

Instead of walking to my room to take a nap, I started to make some food, knowing that Grissom would be as hungry as I was right now when he woke up and that Andy would be demanding something as well.

Now, this is what happened in between Grissom and his little Angel till the next one that I think you might like. It will go a little fast, but when a baby is in here, I can't really do much to help the GSR. So this is what happened in between seasons I guess you could say; short stories would be the better word.

The I.Q. Test

I thought my eyes were going to pop out of my head when the doctor spoke.

"Why does she need to get her I.Q. tested?" I asked the doctor.

This was the first appointment I had had with a new child's doctor in Vegas. The doc had made a good first impression on me, but I didn't understand why she wanted Andy to have her I.Q. tested.

"Miss Sidle. Listen, please. Your daughter is very intelligent for her age. She can probably start talking soon. She is only a year old but she shows signs of a greater mind than a usual year old would have. I just wish to see if your daughter is…has a greater mind at the age of one." Dr. Hassive said with her eyes amazed yet worried at me reaction.

"I came in here to make sure Andy wasn't sick and you're telling me you want her to get an I.Q. test?"

"It'll be real quick, Miss Sidle. All it requires is showing her a few things, asking some questions. It's the same science that you Miss Sidle, we just…like to find out if a child can be greater before it is done growing."

I thought about. I didn't know whether it would be a good thing or not, so have her tested. But when I thought about, I saw no harm.

I sighed.

"When and where? But I would like to know if she's sick or not. She's been pale lately and hasn't been eating much." I told the doctor.

"Well, I'll start with what you came in for, Miss Sidle." Dr. Hassive said with amusement in her blue eyes. "Andy seems to be fine I would guess it's because you've changed locations. She's not used to the sun all the time. That I did here you changed your diet. That will probably mess her up for awhile, but it shouldn't affect her greatly.

"We could do it right here right now, Miss Sidle. We have a room in the back where we usually do it. Of course, if you're alright with it?"

I shrugged. "Why not, it's not like I have anything better to do right now and it'll get it over with."

Dr. Hassive nodded and opened the door for Andy and me. Andy was in my arms, listening to the words she didn't understand, or did, and I just didn't know. I smiled at her when she looked at me. I could tell she was wondering about where we were going. I was too, and I was wondering what this test would tell about my baby.

The room was in the very back. There was a young woman and an older man who worked in the room I assumed. The older man smiled at Dr. Hassive, Andy and I as we walked in.

Dr. Hassive explained about what was happening to the older man and then the older man explained what was going to happen to Andy.

They were going to put some wires onto her head to monitor what was going on and show her some pictures, words, equations and other things that most kids her age would never be able to understand.

Dr. Hassive and I watched from outside of the room that they had Andy in. I saw multiple times sign, "Mother? Mother?" while she looked around the plain white room for me.

"That's very fluent sign language." Dr. Hassive said watching Andy as carefully as I was while the showed her the cards, equations and words. "Did you teach her it?"

I shook my head, "No, she learned it on her own. Her last doctor said was something all infants new or made up. I honestly don't remember."

The test went on for half an hour and for the whole time, I stood there, outside of the glass door, watching them test her with things she didn't know or things I thought she didn't know.

"Is Andy your first child?" Dr. Hassive asked me towards the end of the test.

"Yeah,"

"Where is her father?"

"He left us when I was pregnant with Andy. I haven't heard a word from him since the day he left." I lied.

I saw out of the corner of my eye. "I have two sons, twins. Their father was killed in a car accident in Italy, where he was stationed. I know what's like to be a working, single mother. I bet it's better now than it was in San Francisco?"

I looked at her, wondering how she knew these things.

"I'm dating your co-worker. Warrick Brown? He's very fond of Andy, doesn't stop talking about how she's beautiful like her mother and how she's a mature little baby. I didn't believe any of it, no offence, until I saw her today. He's right.

"Sara, graveyard is like his family. He wouldn't do anything to hurt them and I know he got off on the wrong foot with you, but he is truly a really nice man. I'm not only saying this for his sake, but for yours as well. Give him a chance. He'll surprise you."

I looked at her, my arms crossed over my chest and my face a little less serious and worried than it had been. I nodded, thinking that maybe I would give the guy a chance. He did seem like a nice guy.

It was then that the older man came out of the room with a brilliant smile on his aged face.

"Your daughter is the most intelligent child I have ever tested, Miss Sidle. Her I.Q. is one hundred and thirty eight. Nearly one hundred and forty! She's nearly a genius! Oh, Miss Sidle, your daughter is very gifted; I don't understand how you were going to keep all that intelligent work in her mind. But you are a scientist for one of the greatest labs in the U.S! They would only take you if you were absolutely a master mind!"

My jaw dropped at his words. Andy was only one and her I.Q. was a hundred and thirty eight. I wanted to faint and I would have if Dr. Hassive didn't help me stay awake.

I assumed she knew that it would take me awhile to tell my friends that I had on the team and in the lab, so she helped by dialing Warrick's number.

"Hay honey, what's going on?" I heard Warrick asked.

He had been working a case when I left shift so I assumed he was still working it if he answered the way he did.

"You'll never guess who I had for a patient today." Dr. Hassive said with a smile on her face. She rubbed my shoulder as she spoke.

"Who?"

"Andy Sidle. She's fine, just to tell you, but I persuaded Sara into letting me take an I.Q. test on Andy and we just finished it. Guess what her I.Q is."

"What? Honestly, I don't pay attention to the whole I.Q. thing."

"Sara's one year old daughter's I.Q. was a hundred and thirty eight. Warrick, that's near genius!"

"What! A year old genius in the CSI family. Well that's a first. Tell Sara I'm happy for her. I've got to tell everyone. I'll see you later, love."

Warrick hung up the phone just as he called Nick in the background.

I had a year old genius…Yeah that was a first. Especially for me.


End file.
